Need it to Live
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: This isn't the first time Sam's woken up to Satan sucking him off. Samifer, Sabriel, and Luci and Gabe fighting over our moose.


Title: Need it to Live

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

**Let's have this be set during season 5… but nowhere in particular. I haven't seen season 5 in a while…**

.X.O.X.O.X.

This isn't the first time Sam's woken up to Satan sucking him off. Ever since Lucifer figured out where Sam was due to extensive research (which Sam refers to as 'stalking'), he would wait until Dean was gone, and Sam was alone and sleeping, and make his move.

Strangely, his vessel's cum seemed to be keeping Nick from falling apart even better than the demon blood. Maybe it meant that they were truly meant to be.

Sam had been having some sort of a wet dream about some random woman at the time. He had cum a few times in her vagina, mouth, and even her ass. When he woke up to Lucifer sucking on his cock, he knew that even after he had released, Satan just continued to suck, enjoying the taste that was all Sam, and being fascinated with the sounds he made.

"Really, Lucifer? Do you _have_ to do this every time I'm alone?" Sam asked, still horny as Lucifer bobbed up and down on it, deep-throating him like a pro.

Lucifer pulled off of it, but the contact didn't stop. He rubbed it as he spoke.

"I happen to think of this as a pleasureable pastime. And you can't say anything about me sucking you off while you sleep, because when I first came in here, it seems as though another angel had the exact same idea."

"What?! You mean someone else did this to me tonight, too?! "

"Yeah. My little brother Gabriel. As much as I enjoy reunions, and missed my baby brother, this is me and you time. I sent him on his merry way. Did you know? We all thought he was dead. He's my favorite brother. He takes after me a lot. I'm just really surprised that he had an interest in you, too…" he started teasing the head of Sam's member with his forked tongue, and then moved down to Sam's neglected balls, taking one of them into his mouth. Sam gasped.

"Y-you mean Gabriel? _The_ Gabriel? The archangel?"

"Of course! What other Gabriel is there?"

Suddenly, Gabriel was back in the room.

"Lucifer, I want a turn—" he realized Sam was awake. "Oops! Clumsy me..." he said awkwardly, meeting Sam's eyes. Lucifer pulled off his vessel's dick again, and said without looking at him,

"Go away, Gabriel. Busy." He went back to sucking.

"G-Gabriel? But he's the Trickster! This can't be possible!"

"Oh, it can, kiddo. Sorry you had to find out about me like this. BUT! I refuse to leave until I get to have some fun, too." Gabriel said, a playful look in his eyes.

"You're greedy," the blonde said after pausing his blow job again. "He came down your throat a few times before I even got here, and yet you've returned for more…"

"I happen to like the taste. I dunno why… I mean, shouldn't this candy bar taste better?" a candy bar appeared. "Or this cake?" a cake appeared. "Or this banana pudding?" that appeared, too.

"Go away, little brother. I'm trying to get my fix for more than personal reasons. This stuff—specifically from MY vessel—" he couldn't help but emphasize his claim. "—is holding my body together even better than demon blood. Don't be selfish. I need this to survive."

"He's already orgasmed in your mouth four times now, though! Come on, Luci… gimme a break!I'll let you have this candy bar and everything!"

"No."

"The cake then?"

"No."

"How bout this pie? Cadbery Crème Egg pie. Best stuff in the world."

"_No_."

"You drive a hard bargain, bro. This pudding's nice. It's got bananas, and cookies and vanilla—"

"Dammit, Gabriel! At _least_ wait your turn!"

"So, I can have a turn after you?"

"I suppose so, if that's how it must be. I need this, though. You don't. So buzz off."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sam asked.

"No." Lucifer said, going back to sucking.

"Nope." Gabriel said, walking over to Sam, getting as naked as they were.

This was gonna be a _long_ night.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Sabriel, Samifer, and both of them fighting over his cum. Because, why the hell not?**


End file.
